A Different Ending
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: What if Steve and Darren secretly loved each other? But the events cannot always be shifted and things must always fall in place. Will Darren realize his true nature? Will Steve accept him again after his betrayal? Slash. [COMPLETE]


The Right Blood

The Different Ending

A/N: I'm still thinking about whether or not to also post the different opening. There isn't much and it's going to be a sad time for Steve. But no attempted suicide or anything except for the almost jumping offs the ledge thing. That's a crucial part remember? If I get positive reviews from this, I will definitely post the other one.

So this is the one near the ending. When Darren left to go back to his family and he…well just read it alright? I hope you like it. Some parts of it are new but not explained but I will try to incorporate it around alright? Note that I have not read the books but I have only watched the movie. Mind you, I don't want to read the depressing and dark themes in the book so I'm not going to read it.

Last thing, I need a BETA and please tell me if there is still something wrong with me switching tenses. Apparently, I tend to do that a lot.

Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3rd POV

Darren crept out of the tent early in the morning while everyone was still asleep and Crepsley was just about to go down to his coffin. Last night was his attempt to feed and he didn't like it one bit.

Why not just release them of the burden and take all the blood?

And with the Vampaneze coming and saying that he has to come back home was something he had to do. Darren quickly ran far from the carnival as far as possible.

He heard the clicking of a spider's mandibles and he turned to his side to see Madame Octa there. "I have to go home…Tell Mr. Crepsley that," he told the bright spider before continuing to walk away.

It was about early morning when he was fully exhausted but he wasn't far enough. The vampire formed a desperate but effective plan.

He hitchhiked. With humans. But it wasn't the problem he was hitchhking and it wasn't even a problem for him. It was for the humans that had sweet blood running through their veins, tempting a vampire to just…drink.

The car came swerved close off the road before it went to the side and stopped completely. Five bodies were found dead in a car by the afternoon. Of course, no one could figure it out.

Darren grinned. NOW he had enough to get at least back home.

--

Darren POV

I finally made it home but no one was home…as I should have known. I looked around the house and I found a flyer, the one from the Cirque, stabbed onto it with a knife. It had a note to it that said to go to the cirque.

I ran to the theatre in about a minute, which would've probably taken me like half an hour to walk to. Man I loved this energy! I reached the front and Vampaneze were perched on top of the ledges, just watching me. I just ignored them and I opened the old doors to the theatre and went in.

A light _click _sounded and a spotlight was shone on a spot near the stage, near the place where we and Steve sat during the Cirque show. I looked around and I reluctantly walked up to the spot. If Steve were here he wouldn't be as nervous as I am, despite the fact I am a vampire…

The curtain on the stage suddenly parted and Murlaugh came out…how they say it…left center stage.

"Hello, little Vampire," he mocked in a childish voice before growling. I ignored his little teasing and I stood up straighter.

"Where is my family?" I asked him calmly.

"Have patience, little vampire or you'll spoil our little show," Murlaugh said in a mysterious voice before going into a little dance. "Murlaugh has talent yes?" the Vampaneze asked me.

I contemplated his question for a moment. Well, that was something…different. I kept my face impassive but I nodded. "Hmm…well thank you," he said in a somewhat nicer voice. "But, where is your sire? Where is Crepsley?" He asked in a louder voice.

"I didn't bring him with me." I said to him, since he _isn't _here.

"Well, too bad for Old Crapsley because he will miss the show!" he said and with a bow and a wave of his hands the back curtains parted, revealing my parents and my sister suspended on ropes as well as Rebecca.

"Here are loving family members and friends, that you have been looking for," he said as as slowly made swung them by tapping them with his fingers. They were tightly bound with ropes and their mouths were gagged with cloths. Murlaugh walked to my father and pricked his leg with one of his sharp fingers and my dad flinched. To be honest, I don't think it was going to be their impending doom anytime soon. Besides, Murlaugh had a sick sense of humour I never knew I thought was funny.

He went beside them and made high-pitched voices at them. I think it's supposed to sound like me.

"Hello, loving parents," he said, waving at them…can I say in an attempt of a cute manner? Cause it was kinda creepy. He also did it to my sister. "Four bags of blood," he said, showing me four scarred fingers.

This time, they made even more sounds of distress. "You guys are going to be okay," I told them. As long a Steve wasn't taken or anything, I'll be cool…

"Oh, they would be more than okay, they are…_delicious,_" he hissed in hunger.

"But now…May I present to you? The reunion with the oldest friend and blood brother…" Murlaugh said in an introducing voice.

Wait…did he just say blood brother? There was only one person I would consider my blood brother is…

"Steve," I whispered the same time Murlaugh said his name out loud. Was he captured or taken or anything? They better not have hurt him.

Steve came out in a less violent way than the way I imagined it. I thought he was going to be hauled in through something vile like a guillotine or something…but here he is, in one piece and that challenging smirk on his face.

In fact, he looked different and I couldn't stop staring. He had clear amethyst eyes and it held a wild look only Vampaneze could have…

"You know that was a really the most asshole thing you could do to me, Darren. Leave me alone in this shit place with all these people? What you couldn't stand to be near me anymore so you pretended to die?" He said angrily but with pain in his voice.

"But Steve I had no--" I started to day but I got cut off by Steve. Damn Crepsley! He forced me to hurt my only best friend.

"How could you?" he said, his voice as if dropping with acid. "You know that you were all I depended on. And to make it worse, you stole my dream away from me, Darren. That was my dream," he continued.

I felt even more pain in my heart to make him suffer through all that. And it was my fault…I shouldn't have stolen that stupid spider!

"Steve…I--I don't know what to say," I said, looking ashamed of myself. "And, what are you doing with them anyway?" I asked, casting a general direction to where Murlaugh as standing.

He scoffed and sat down at the edge of the stage. "What, Murlaugh? He's not as bad as you think. Besides he has a--"

"--sick sense of humour, I know. He is funny. I meant, what are you doing with my parents and my sister? And Rebecca?" I asked. "And sure, why _are_ you with Murlaugh?"

"Your family was the only thing that would make you come back here, wouldn't they?" He said in a questioning tone.

I relaxed a bit. "Steve…" I sighed. "You know that if you'd somehow found out I was still alive, and you did, I wouldn't hesitate to come back to you here. Besides, it's not like they did anything to you, did they?"

His bright amethyst eyes softened and glanced at them quickly. "Well, I asked them to adopt me…you know as a suggestion since my mom won't care either way…and they didn't want to," he said, smiling sadly before his features hardened.

I glared at my parents in disappointment. "You could've at least done that for me mom...dad," I spoke out loud to them sadly.

"And you know, Murlaugh at least didn't say that I had bad blood like Crepsley did," he said, his anger starting to heat again. He stood up. "And he didn't lie to me." He looked at me pointedly, making me look down at the ground in shame.

"You know what? They all think I'm awesome!" he said with emphasis. "They said I had a destiny…or whatever," he added dismissively…

Didn't Mr. Tiny tell me that before when I stole Madame Octa? That there were three prophecies and any could go any way depending on the outcome?

"Who wants to be a vampire anyway, Darren? Vampires suck. Vampaneze are way better!" he said, standing up proudly. You could say that again…

He jumped off the ledge and walked closer to me. "My first kill was…Mr. Gercy. Blood just gets me going you know?" he said and grabbed my jacket and shook me lightly.

"You didn't think I took a bus here, did you Steve? If I had to get here in four hours from across the country, I would have had to drink…four bags of blood. Of course blood is delicious," I said proudly before I looked at the people hanging from the stage ceiling.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Dar," he said, calling me by my nickname again. Steve observed me before smirking.

"Alright, here's the deal. I still think you're my best friend and even through everything that happened, you are still my only best friend," he said, inching closer to me, "and I want you on my side. Just on mine," he finished, close enough I could feel his breath on my neck. He had this glint in his eyes I just couldn't figure out.

"What's the deal?" I asked him.

"If you kill the freak…I'll let your parent leave," he whispered so that only those with sensitive hearing could see. Come to think of it, we were speaking low this whole time.

"Let the juicy ones go?" Murlaugh asked sadly, swiping at Rebecca's legs to make her spin.

"I talked to Mr. Tiny. Its part of the plan," he said heatedly before looking back at me. Steve backed away a bit before reappearing behind me, our bodies a bit too close for comfort. I personally didn't mind.

I turned around and Steve was looking at me with that mischievous smile whenever he's about to beat up one of those bullies.

I sighed and turned around. I smiled back mischievously at him. "Would _you_ have it any other way? Of course I'm with you," I said, taking my best friend's hand. "Just by your side," I whispered.

"Aww, best friends reunited again," Murlaugh said in a voice between happiness and teasing.

I heard footsteps that could only sound too familiar and Steve froze up. "Murlaugh, he's finally here," he said before looking back at me.

I nodded my head at him. "Do what you gotta do," I told him. Steve squeezed my hand and smiled before throwing me at a stack of nearby folding chairs. I actually was shock so I groaned in pain when I landed. I opened my eyes and everything was upside-down.

"We thought you were never going to show up," Steve said to Crapsley.

My so-called mentor pulled something out of his coat pocket and he flung it at Steve. It was Madame Octa! Suddenly, Steve started panicking and hitting his head, trying to get rid of the spider but to no success.

I pulled on one of his legs to make him trip. I smacked the spider hard and sent it flying around the seats.

He stood up before taking me by my collar and quickly mouthing 'sorry' and throwing me across the theatre.

Then, I saw Rebecca and she helped me up and dragged me behind the stage discreetly. Of course, Steve watched me.

I still had a deal to follow. I played along, feigning pain before she finally heaved me and dropped me on the ground. I looked at her panting and her cheeks flush which just made me want blood even more. Then her tail was swishing around.

"So that's your tail?" I asked her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before the tail went out of sight.

"Don't look," she said awkwardly. This girl needs an attitude adjustment…

"Sorry," I said tiredly. "So you need some blood right?" she asked. I just slowly nodded my head. She slid off a small part of her dress to reveal her bare shoulders.

"Don't take a lot alright?" she asked nervously. I shook my head, pretending to hesitate.

"I might lose control," I said sadly.

"Darren, I trust that you won't lose control. Besides, it's who you are that counts not what you are," she said, smiling tentatively.

I chuckled before I grinned at her not so pleasantly and covered her mouth. "You're right. I should be who I am…and I'm a Vampaneze," I growled before slashing my fingers through her shoulder.

--

"So how was she? Decided to finish the deal pretty quickly huh?" Steve asked from behind me. I dropped her dead body and looked at him, my eyes still feral from the blood.

I grinned at him. "Better than the family I had this morning," I replied before wiping the blood from my mouth. He laughed in amusement from the blood still dripping from my mouth. My Steve is back again…

"My Steve?" he asked, curious. "Um, nothing," I said quickly before licking my lips.

"There's always been something I've wanted to tell you ever since you saved me from the spider bite," he said, walking closer to me. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I wish he would say it.

"What is it?" I asked him, looking at him in eye level. He was always slightly taller than me.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from the bite. I just didn't think that you would give up your awesome life just to save me," Steve said sadly.

"I didn't have a choice, Steve. I wouldn't have ever left if I could've helped it. Crepsley wouldn't have given me the antidote unless I became a half-vampire. You know I wouldn't ever leave you alone this crappy life unless I had to."

3rd POV (Here come the fluff ^^ I tried really hard but they're kinda in a battle you know? Ahaha)

"You're only a half-vampire?" he asked, surprised before composing himself. Darren was disappointed; he really should've known that Steve wouldn't return his feelings. He smiled for his best friend though. "You're welcome, Steve. You know I'd do anything I can to save your life. And besides, being a half-vampire isn't too bad I can still walk in the sun without getting fried," Darren joked but Steve only half-smiled in return.

"You know…t-that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you," Steve said. Darren's curiousity peaked once again but he wasn't hoping for anything anymore.

There was silence. Steve was looking away deep in thought and Darren was looking confusedly at his friend.

The taller Vampaneze looked at him again and bit his lips nervously before finally pulling Darren closer to him and pressed his lips hard against his best friend's. Darren was frozen at the shock of the event and when Steve saw that Darren was just looking at him in surprise, he pulled away.

"I knew you wouldn't like me back, sorry Darren," he said sadly before moving t pull away but was held back by Darren. "No, no don't be stupid Steve. I was just shocked that you would actually like me back," he whispered in happiness and awe.

Darren grinned and locked his lips against Steve hard, causing them to fumble on the floor. They kissed with a wild passion and before they knew it, they had to pull away to breathe.

"I love you, Steve. I have for a long time now," Darren smiled.

"I love you too, Dar. Probably just as long as you but we were both being stupid," Steve sighed.

The vampire sighed and nuzzled his face on Steve's face. "So, are we…boyfriends now?" Steve asked uncertainly.

Darren smacked him in the head lightly. "What do you think? I didn't kiss you senseless for nothing. Of course we are," he said.

"You know, I read this thing in a book about Vampaneze and soulmates. It said that you could when you get blooded; you fall in love only with the vampire you're supposed to be with. And you have to like do this ritual thing…" Steve said, rolling on his back and standing himself up as well as Darren.

"Oh yeah?" Darren asked. Steve nodded and looked at Darren. "Oh…me," Darren finally realized and his cheeks flushed. Steve kissed his cheek.

"Trust me, alright?" Steve asked. Darren nodded and his boyfriend kissed him harder than last time. Steve probed his Darren's closed mouth and they opened, allowing him to explore his love's warm mouth. He coaxed Darren's tongue to enter his mouth and when he finally did, Steve bit onto the tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Darren made to pull away but relaxed when Steve rubbed his Darren's back soothingly. A tingling sensation went down through Steve's throat as he continued to swallow the blood. A mark burned its way onto his palm.

They both pulled away for air suddenly. Darren let his tongue heal before smacking Steve in the head lightly. "Why didn't you warn me?" he asked. Steve pouted cutely at his mate before Darren sighed. "Fine, it's okay," he said warily.

Steve grinned. "Great, now you have to do it to me," he said excitedly.

"You don't have to feel the pain too, Steve. I already said it's okay," Darren looked at the Vampaneze, his eyes glittering with happiness and power.

"No, stupid. It's part of the ritual," Steve said. "Now kiss me," he commanded. Darren claimed his mouth and slowly entered his tongue into Steve's. They kissed heatedly before the vampire bit Steve's tongue and felt the tingling sensation run down his throat as the Vampaneze blood flowed through him.

He felt his energy spike and his teeth sharpen even more. He growled lowly in his throat before pulling away from Steve.

"Dar…your eyes," Steve gasped. They were clear amethyst just like his and they glowed with rejuvenated energy. "Hey look, there's something on your neck," he pointed.

Darren POV

My whole body felt alive and I could see even better than before. I felt my nails sharper and my ears more sensitive. I could hear Mr. Crepsley fighting with Murlaugh while they were trashing each other.

"Hey, Darren!" Steve said loudly. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You totally taste delicious," he teased, licking his lips which were still red with blood. I chuckled at him.

"Now, what do we do?" I ask him. "We play, obviously," Steve punched me in the arms. "Play with me, Darren," he grinned evilly.

"I will," I glared playfully before I tackled him to the wall. We burst through the other side and I fell. Steve had recovered already and was standing up when I saw Madame Octa about to attack Steve again.

I picked her up and threw her across the theatre again and made sure she hit the wall. Hard.

He already went up the ledge to team up against my so-called sire and I pretended to be unable to stand up. In the few moments, they somehow got to beat him and take him to the stage and now Steve was just about to stab him but I knew he wanted _me _to kill him.

I stood up and tackled Steve but the knife fell from his hands and we landed some distance away.

I heard a loud groan of pain and I saw that Crepsley had stabbed Murlaugh right on the heart. The vampaneze just laughed though. "My people…are not weak like yours, Crepsley. They will avenge me," he said weakly. "The truce is off…now the war begins," he continued before finally dying.

"He'll be avenged alright," Steve growled before starting to leap up but I stopped him. "What are you doing?" he growled at me. I glared at him but I replied. "I want to kill him…for you, but now is not the right time. I'm sorry Steve," I said sincerely before we continued to tackle each other.

We heard clapping from darkness. "Marvelous," he said jovially. Wasn't that Mr. Tiny? "Wonderful," he continued.

"Bravo to you," he said, pointing to me, "and to you for such a great act," he clapped.

"Him? He's not even called a vampire!" he taunted to me and I leaped at him, wrestling around the theatre at such a high speed.

"Enough!" Mr. Tiny said and suddenly Steve and I froze in mid air before falling on the ground.

"Now, why don't we stop with the act and really tell Mr. Crepsley what is going on," Mr. Tiny suggested. I looked at Steve and grinned. "You're right, Steve. I'm not called a vampire, I'm called a Vampaneze like you," I said before looking at Crepsley who had a look of disbelief in his face.

"What? You think you can pull me away from my Darren?" Steve suddenly growled at the vampire. He was in my side in 2 seconds and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"That looks better," he said to me. Now my hair was as crazy as his. The look of the Vampaneze. I smirked at Crepsley.

"Darren, no! You can't trust them," Crepsley said with a voice of command.

I glared at him. "You made Steve suffer by making me leave. Why should I trust you?" I asked. I took the dagger from Steve's pocket and threw it near his heart. He fell over in pain.

"But now, the destiny will be fulfilled. With no one stopping Steve, he can rule the Vampaneze," I said to him.

"What prophecy? The last prophecy?" Steve asked and I nodded in confirmation (I made the one of the three up. The first one is Darren rules the Vampaneze and Steve dies or the other way around. The third one is when they both go to the Vampaneze side and they both rule which is obviously happening here.)

"Come now, Steve," Mr. Tiny called from his spot. He glanced at me before looking at the man. "But what about Darren?" he asked, "and I still gotta kick his--"

"You will behave!" Mr. Tiny roared before becoming calm again. Talk about bipolar. "Of course, Darren is coming with us; he is your mate after all. And it is not time for either of you to fight yet. There will be time for that remember?" he reminded us.

Steve moved and took my hand. I squeezed it in reassurance. "Wait, how come you know so much about the prophecies?" I asked him.

"You're a curious little boy aren't you? Well, it's all written down in a book. True soulmates shall purify the blood of the dark. Vampaneze shall rise high," He said to us. "Now, come. I knew you could never resist the blood. It's in your blood after all. The bloodthirstiness," Mr. Tiny said.

I smirked at him and nodded. "Darren, don't do this," Crepsley pleaded.

"What and leave my Steve behind? Besides, Mr. Tiny was right. I couldn't resist the blood. Goodbye, _loving _parents and sister," he said before starting to walk off with his mate, hand intertwined together.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Tiny said. He waved his hand over Murlaugh's dead body. A thick black mist spread throughout his body before turning into one of those small things living at the carnival. I always did wonder how they were made…

"Cover yourself," Mr. Tiny said, throwing a hooded robe at it. Then Mr. Tiny threw me a knife. "Before we leave," and he spun around and started to walk. I grinned and threw it at Crepsley's leg and he fell in pain again.

"God, you're eyes look so cool," Steve said. "I love yours too," I winked at him before we left the theatre.

"You have to teach us how to do that," Steve said hopefully.

"Don't worry, boys, I will teach you all my tricks," he chuckled before swinging his cane, making the door open.

"Ready to meet your people, Steve? Darren?" Mr. Tiny asked us.

"Let's do it," I said confidently.

--

I finally finished it OMGGG Thank God T^T Well I hope you liked it. I know I f'ing did ^^


End file.
